Secret Friends
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee has been seeing a friend that he shouldn't have, but he can't help it. He really likes his friend and is willing to go against the village for him. SasuLee. Cover by KakaIru.


**Warning: Seme Sasuke, Uke Lee, yaoi, sex, love, the good stuff! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did…Lee, Chouji, Shino= Uke. Everyone else = Seme **

**A/N: Привет друзья мои! XD sorry, but I love my Russian. Anyways~ This is a gift fic for the lovely KakaIru for being such a FANTASTIC person and also for drawing a scene from my other story 'Save Your Sorrow' a GaaLee fic. XD It made me so happy! So~ to KakaIru! I hope you LOVE this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Friends <strong>

* * *

><p>A teen boy with long braided black hair sat on the swing at the ninja academy. He swung back and forth slowly, the cool night air refreshing to his senses. He sighed softly, looking at the ground, waiting.<p>

Lee Rock, as the taijutsu user was known as, pouted and kicked the ground, sending him into the air. He swung high on the swing, feeling very disappointed. He suddenly heard a rustle from the bush and leaped from the swing.

He smiled brightly at who he saw and ran at the man who was his friend

"Sasuke-kun!" he whispered excitedly, hugging the Uchiha tightly

Sasuke grunted then grinned "Hey Lee.."

Lee hugged even tighter then pulled away, he looked over the Uchiha quickly then frowned as he saw the black open shirt "Sasuke-kun, it is to cold for you to wear this!" he whispered again, slightly scolding his friend.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You're meeting with a missing nin who used to work for Orochimaru but now is in the Akatsuki...and you're worried if I'm cold or not." he smirked, amused.

Lee pouted slightly "Well...when you put it that way.." now he felt guilty about his secret friendship with the Uchiha...but he didn't want to give it up. Even if it meant that he was going against his home.

Sasuke looked at Lee and put a hand on the shorter yet older boys hair "You should be ratting me out to the Hokage..."

"I will not!" Lee said quickly, determined

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head "Why do I put up with you."

Lee grinned "The correct question is, Why do I put up with you" he shook his head as well "Do you even remember how you acted when I got injured by Gaara-kun?"

* * *

><p><em>Lee sighed as he was confined to, what seemed like, his own personal hospital bed. The casts had been taken off but he still couldn't exercise or walk without a crutch. His body ached to move freely, to run. It hurt his heart not to. <em>

_Suddenly his door opened. Lee looked to the side confused. Visiting hours were over so he didn't know who could be here..also the fact that no one visited him anymore besides Gai-sensei. _

_His eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke Uchiha walked into his room, closing the door behind him. His large brows furrowed in confusion _

_"Sasuke-san?" he said slowly "What room are you looking for?" he didn't think Sasuke was really there for him. _

_"Idiot, I was looking for this one." Sasuke said frowning. _

_Lee pouted softly "No need for insults..." _

_Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bedridden boy "I'm calling you an idiot because you are one." he glared darkly at Lee, almost slamming his hands down on the bed. _

_Lee jerked slightly, startled "Sasuke-san?" _

_"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke cut Lee off, getting closer to the boy. His glare hardened like Lee did something that offended him. _

_"I-I do not know? N-nothing?" Lee was so confused. _

_"Right, you're doing nothing! You're not making yourself better, actually, you're making yourself worse!" Sasuke grabbed Lee's hospital gown tightly "Stop screwing around and get healthy already!" _

_Lee blinked and stared at Sasuke for a few moments. Then he smiled and giggled "I did not know you cared so much about me Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sasuke's ears turned a slight red color and he glared, letting go of Lee's clothing. He shoved his hands into his pockets saying "I don't, you just owe me a rematch." _

_Lee's giggles turned into laughter"Yosh! I will definitely get better now! I promise, on my youthful spirit, that we will have a rematch Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" he gave a modified version of the good guy pose since he couldn't stand. _

_"Tch..Idiot." Sasuke turned away, but not before seeing Lee pout at being called an 'idiot' again. _

_Sasuke walked to the door and looked back once "Don't disappoint me." he said before leaving. _

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned at the red heads name but nodded, his ears turning a little red "I was a brat who thought the world revolved around him"<p>

Lee giggled "Was? I think you still kind of are."

"Shut it" Sasuke grinned

Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's hand "Come on, I want you to stay at my home tonight!" he pulled Sasuke eagerly

"Are you sure you want to harbor a fugitive?" Sasuke asked amused, following Lee anyway.

"No, I am having a sleep over with my friend." Lee said childishly as they snuck to his home in the dead of night.

They bypassed the ninja's that strolled the village, getting halfway to Lee's apartment when Sasuke suddenly picked Lee up and hopped onto the roof of a house. Lee gasped, holding onto Sasuke quickly

"Sasuke-kun!" he whispered quickly "Warn me next time!"

Sasuke grinned "Nah, I'm good."

Lee pouted but didn't reject being carried. He blushed softly, actually liking it slightly..maybe a little more. He looked up to Sasuke's face and blushed a little more. He could tell why his friend had so many fans when he lived in Konoha, even now.

Sasuke looked down, catching Lee's eye before Lee looked away quickly. Sasuke grinned and looked forward after enjoying the blush that dusted Lee's cheeks. When Lee's apartment window came in sight, he jumped onto the wall. Chakra made him stick to the vertical building and he walked up. He held Lee in one arm, unlocking the window then climbing in.

Lee got out of Sasuke's arms and quickly led Sasuke out of his bedroom and into the living room. He didn't really feel that it was right to have Sasuke in his room. He set Sasuke in front of the couch and jumped away with a smile.

Sasuke crossed his arms, a little amused and said "So...anything happen lately?" after all, he hadn't seen Lee for a month.

"Anything?..." Lee tapped his lip, looking up, then perked up

"Oh! I met Gaara-kun again today! He is looking more youthful than ever!" Lee grinned pumping his fist into the air with an excited sound.

Sasuke sat on the couch, staring at Lee with a frown "Him...? What's with you and that guy anyway?" he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, chin resting on his crossed fingers.

Lee hummed curiously as he turned to face his secret friend. He smiled brightly "You mean Gaara-kun? We are friends!"

"Just friends...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, almost daring Lee to give him the wrong answer.

Lee smiled widely, not noticing the change in his secret friend "No silly, Gaara-kun is my best friend!"

Sasuke's dark colored eyes somehow turned even darker "Oh really?"

"Mmhm!" Lee spun around in a circle before facing Sasuke again "Oh and the most fantastic thing happened as well! Gaara-kun finally hugged me back! Well it was more like a pat on my head but still!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and his eyes narrowed.

Lee continued, not noticing the change once again "And Gaara-kun and I went out to eat too! I got him to eat my curry! Everyone says it is to hot but Gaara-kun ate it with no problem! His fire of youth glows brightly!" Lee giggled

Sasuke slowly stood up, stalking close to Lee

"Though Gaara-kun paid for the food even though I told him I would! He-" Lee got cut off as he was shoved against the wall of his apartment. His eyes widened then he pouted and opened his mouth to scold his usually cold friend. Lee moaned instead, his cheeks burning as a leg lodged itself between his own and began rubbing his sensitive area

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" he stuttered "W-what are y-you doing!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing something that Gaara will never be able to do, showing you where you belong. Beneath me. **Only me**." and with that, Sasuke covered Lee's mouth with his own, grinning at the unmanly squeak that fell from those soft lips.

Lee felt his cheeks burn and moaned as Sasuke rubbed the area between his legs even harder. He gasped as a tongue entered his mouth and had to grip onto Sasuke's shoulders to keep some sort of thought. Though, it wasn't doing much.

Sasuke smirked and pushed his tongue deeper into Lee's mouth. His hands went to the neck of Lee's spandex outfit and stretched it. He pulled the green outfit over Lee's shoulder and quickly down his body, removing it completely.

Lee blinked, dazed, and a little confused as the kissing stopped then he suddenly felt cold. He looked down then squeaked, covering himself quickly

"I-I am naked!" He blushed brightly, wishing he had something to cover himself completely.

"Exactly" Sasuke chuckled and pulled Lee tight against his firm body. He leaned down and bit on Lee's neck, sucking on the skin. His hands traced Lee's body, down his back then cupping his ass.

Lee gasped again, quickly holding onto Sasuke's shirt as he shivered hard. It felt good, to have his butt grabbed, better then it should.

"..Sasuke-kun" he whimpered softly

Sasuke chuckled, squeezing Lee's ass again, hearing him whimper "You sound so cute..."

Lee blushed even darker, quickly hiding his face in Sasuke's shirt "Sasuke-kun?...Will..will you be my special person?" he was uncharasticly shy. It was a special matter after all.

"I will be your** only** special person." Sasuke said seriously, pulling Lee flush against him. He gripped Lee's ass tightly again with both hands. He massaged the round flesh and spread the cheeks apart. Sasuke could hear Lee whimper, feel Lee press closer to his muscled body.

The nude boy shivered again, liking the way it felt to have his backside fondled. He bit his lip and suddenly dropped to his knees. He gripped Sasuke's pants hesitantly even as Sasuke looked down at him with a interested expression. Lee slowly undid the pants and pulled them down along with the boxers.

Lee gulped as Sasuke's member sprung out, almost hitting his nose. He stared at it with wide eyes, suddenly feeling slightly scared

"B-big..." he whispered to himself, swallowing back saliva again. He blushed as he heard Sasuke chuckle lowly and quickly looked down.

Sasuke stroked Lee's cheek almost tenderly "Do it Lee..." he said smirking "I want to feel your mouth..."

Lee nodded and slowly took the member into his mouth. He shivered at tasting the salty skin and closed his eyes. He bobbed his head up and down, his heart fluttering in excitement at hearing Sasuke groan. He felt hands push into his hair and looked up. A pretty blush spread across his cheeks and he looked down quickly, not being able to look at Sasuke's grinning face, his sharp hot eyes.

Sasuke groaned lowly, pulling on Lee's braided hair. The whimper that Lee gave, squeezed and vibrated his cock. He groaned louder, pulling on the long hair again. Sasuke slowly thrust into Lee's mouth

"Yesss..." Sasuke groaned again "fuck..."

Lee moaned, blushing again and let Sasuke control his head. Lee tasted Sasuke's cock deep in his throat as Sasuke pushed his member deeper into that wet cavern. Lee nose suddenly touched course pubes as Sasuke thrust hard into that mouth.

Lee choked slightly, gagging on the thick member. His throat clenched around Sasuke's member.

Sasuke growled and forced Lee to his feet, his length falling from Lee's mouth. He kissed Lee deeply then spun him around, pushing him against the wall.

Lee's hands smacked the wall as he stopped himself from hitting it with his body. He looked back then gave a quiet cry as a wet finger pushed against his hidden entrance. Lee blushed brightly, biting his lip as it entered him. He pushed his cheek against the wall and curled his hands into fists

"S-Sasuke-kun~ it..it feels weird..." Lee whimpered

Sasuke pushed his finger deeper then added another quickly, hearing Lee gasp "But you like this don't you. Don't you want to feel more? Don't you want to feel me? Feel me inside you? Thrusting, pounding, throbbing..."

Lee blushed even brighter "S-Sasuke-kun! Th-that is naughty!" he stuttered though he was quivering.

Sasuke chuckled deeply "But I can feel you trembling. Your ass feels so good around my fingers, I bet it will feel fucking amazing around my cock..." he spread his fingers, loosening the tight hole. He added a third finger, stretching the hole further. Sasuke slowly forced Lee's entrance wider, making sure that it would be able to handle his large dick.

Finally Sasuke removed his fingers and kissed Lee's neck "Are you ready Lee...?" he spoke playfully, darkly.

Lee shivered hard, blushing softly once more "Y-yes...p-please enter me..I.. I want to feel you inside me..." Lee said, his blush burning his cheeks. His body craved it and his heart wanted to be one with Sasuke's.

Sasuke grinned and groped Lee's ass once more before gripping his still wet length. He guided it to Lee's stretched entrance and slowly pushed in. He groaned loudly, saying

"Fuuuck...still so tight..."

Lee cried out, feeling the large length forcing his entrance wider. He clawed at the wall, actually tearing the wallpaper.

Sasuke groaned again "Yesss, you like that don't you" He growled into Lee's ear, his arousal throbbing as he saw the wanton expression on the other boy's face.

Saliva ran down Lee's chin as he moaned loudly "Y-yes! Oh god...S-Sasuke-kun!" he whimpered then choked on a gasp as that erection slid out then pounded back into him.

"Fuck..." Sasuke groaned again "Lee..you're so tight!"

"D-do not s-say that!" Lee blushed brightly then cried out again, his eyes widening as Sasuke pushed his member in deeper. Lee could feel nails dig into his slender hips and Sasuke's hot breath on the back of his neck.

Sasuke pulled out of that tightness then slammed back in, releasing another groan. He didn't stop after just one. Sasuke pounded into Lee's slender body, his skin slapping against the soft flesh of Lee's ass.

Lee whimpered and moaned, his legs shaking hard. His legs buckled underneath him but Sasuke's arm curled around his waist and he was hoisted into the air.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee gasped, his legs kicking out in surprise.

Sasuke hooked his hands under Lee's thighs, holding the panting boy up then letting him fall back onto his cock.

Lee slapped his hands over his mouth to cover a scream as Sasuke's member hit his prostate dead on.

"This is it huh? You like how I'm pounding into your ass? You like how I'm making you scream for me?" Sasuke said lowly then bit into Lee's neck, sucking on the skin harshly, marking him for others to see.

Lee's cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal "I- Y-yes! P-please! Sasuke-kun! I..I need more!" he begged with almost no shame.

Sasuke grunted slightly as he removed himself from Lee's ass, ignoring Lee's whimper for now. He took the boy to the couch and threw him onto it.

Lee gasped as his back hit the seating of the couch then he made a confused sound as Sasuke lifted his hips until only his shoulders up still touched the fabric of the couch.

Sasuke just smirked then forced his cock back into Lee, watching as Lee cried out. He leaned forward, bending Lee's body almost in two

"This better?" he taunted "I'm so deep inside you.." his smirk turned into a grin and he kissed Lee deeply, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He placed his hands above Lee's shoulders, kissing even deeper.

Lee moaned around Sasuke's tongue, shuddering. Sasuke was right, Lee could feel Sasuke so deep inside him, it was like he could taste the cock on his tongue. He cried out into Sasuke's mouth with each harsh thrust into his body.

Sasuke pulled his mouth from Lee's, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment longer. He ground his erection into Lee, groaning again. He leaned in and bit down on the skin of Lee's neck, wanting to make multiple marks of the boys body.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum...are you ready?" Sasuke grinned, panting slightly

Lee threw his head back and gripped the fabric of the couch tightly "Yes, yes! Oh god, please!" he couldn't hold himself back as Sasuke rammed into his prostate. He screamed in pleasure, cumming hard, the white liquid hitting his stomach and chest.

Sasuke shouted as Lee's ass strangled his cock, forcing the cum out of him. He released himself into Lee's tight tunnel, coating it with his essence. He panted hard, sweating, then grinned

"Now you're mine..." he said, kissing Lee deeply again "and Gaara-'_kun_' can't have you." he snarled, possessively.

Lee looked surprised then blushed, looking away. He then looked back up and reached, pulling Sasuke's head down "...Sasuke-koi is my special person...not Gaara-kun. I..I love Sasuke-koi."

Sasuke blushed a little, his ears turning a light red. He buried his face into Lee's neck and said quietly "...I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Finally! It ends! I had fun writing this but damn it was long! lol I hope everyone likes this though, I don't know if I stayed true to Sasuke's personality since I don't write him...ever, this is my second time ever so I'm sorry if it's not good.<p>

Anyways~

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
